Partners
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Ron Stoppable and Shego are offered an interesting proposal from a very unexpected being who requires their assistance in ensuring that the entire planet, maybe even the universe, is kept safe from forces who would seek its destruction. RonGo. Read & Review.


**A Ron Stoppable & Shego One-Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Partners<strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't know what he was doing, let alone why he was here. For all he knew it could be a trap, a devious plan by some old enemy or a new threat that wanted to make a name for themselves. Nonetheless, Ron Stoppable came to this particular location, one that he received from an anonymous email offering him a very profitable job position. It was a risk, but it was one that was worth taking.<p>

The evening sun was just starting to go down as he walked through the park, his chocolate-brown eyes scanning the surroundings in search for anything that appeared suspicious. So invested was Ron Stoppable in his search, he failed to keep his attention in front of him. It was seconds later that he unintentionally crashed into someone, knocking them both down to the grassy earth.

A low groan escaped his throat as he opened his eyes, and getting quite an unexpected surprise. Ron Stoppable was now face-to-face with a very familiar, very beautiful woman. His chocolate-hued orbs stared into two dark emerald irises before taking notice of her pale virescent skin and her long, dark raven hair. He seemed to get lost in her exotic beauty for a few moments, only to soon realize whom it was that his body was lying upon.

"Oh! H-Hey, Shego, what's up? It's been about, what, 3-4 years since the Lorwardian Invasion?", Ron stuttered, quickly getting off the pale green-skinned villainess and assisting her to her feet.

"Okay, where's Kimmie?", Shego demanded in a somewhat bored tone of voice as she dusted herself off.

"She's not with me.", Ron stated in an almost nonchalant manner.

The reply completely caught the former villainess off-guard, despite being fully aware of what Ron Stoppable had said to her. What did he mean? If she wasn't with him, then where was Ms. Perfect? It was enough to intrigue her curiosity, and being the direct kind of woman that she is, Shego immediately cut to the chase and asked without hesitation.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that, Stoppable?", Shego inquired, temporarily resting her hands on her hips.

"We broke up about two and a half years ago.", Ron answered, a slightly bitter edge in his voice.

She did not expect to hear that kind of response. If one were to say that Shego was surprised, it would have been a major understatement. However, if she was honest with herself, and she usually always was, Shego always genuinely felt that the relationship between Stoppable and Possible would eventually come to an end. More or less, she was surprised that it lasted as long as it did. Go figure. Still, she wasn't surprised that Kimmie would get a truly great guy, an incredible human being in general, and then proceed to cast him aside as if he were nothing.

"Wow. So... she dumped you? I always knew she was more shallow than she let on to be.", Shego remarks, recalling the manner in which Possible treated him and taken most of the credit for thwarting the threats they faced together time and again.

"Actually... I broke up with her. Although, it could be said that we both mutually decided to end our relationship.", Ron clarified, running his hand through his messy blond hair.

She didn't see that coming. Not at all. He broke up with her? That's pretty... impressive. At least that's what she thought on the matter. In her honest opinion, she believed he could definitely deserved someone better than Possible, that was for sure.

"Huh. Never thought you'd have the guts, let alone the spine, to tell Princess to piss off. Just out of curiosity, though, why did you two break up?", Shego probed.

"There were a lot of reasons. I'd rather not talk about it.", Ron answered, his tone sounding simultaneously hurt and angry.

"I see.", Shego said quietly, deciding not to further probe into the matter of what caused the schism between Stoppable and Possible.

"So... what about you? You still with Drakken?", Ron asks after a few seconds of silence have passed.

"Don't make me sick, Stoppable. There was never anything between me and Dr. D. He was more like a father figure to me than anything else. He's more than twice my age, if you can believe it.", Shego responds, briefly narrowing her dark emerald irises at the heroic blond.

"I'm sorry. And I believe you. I didn't mean to presume anything.", Ron apologized, hoping to ease any tension that may have been created by his assumption.

"It's all right, sidekick. I'm used to people making stupid remarks. It's one of the many annoying things that I've learned to deal with.", Shego replied, neither offended or caring about his assumption.

"Right. So... where is Drakken? Are you still working for him?", Ron questions further.

"Nope, I haven't worked with him in years. And last I heard, he was working for some corporation, Roxxon, I believe. Apparently he's working alongside some lady he knew from his college days.", Shego answered.

"Oh, I see. Um, so, what have you been doing these past couple of years?", Ron inquired, a friendly yet shy smile gracing his features.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he enjoyed talking to Shego. True, she was often sarcastic and possessed a fiery temper, yet he couldn't deny that it just felt natural being around her. It was almost like she was a close friend. He may not know much about her, but if he were given the chance, Ron Stoppable would take it in a heartbeat. And right now, what he really wanted was someone whom he could trust and befriend, and he believed that she definitely deserved to be given that chance.

"Pretty interested in my personal life, eh, Stoppable?", Shego teased with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm just, uh, trying to make conversation. That's all.", Ron responds, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he felt a heat enter his cheeks.

"Well, since you asked, I've been mostly doing mercenary work. I even worked as a double agent for SHIELD on a few occasions. What about you, Stoppable? What have you been doing since you kicked Kimmie to the curb?", Shego answered before inquiring herself.

She didn't know why she was having a conversation with Stoppable, nor was she certain as to why she felt like discussing her own life with him. Maybe she was bored? Or could it be that, after being alone for all these years, she felt the desire, the need, to reach out to somebody. She couldn't say for sure, but at least he was somebody she felt comfortable around... maybe the only person. Whatever the reason, she kept it locked away and hidden even as she continued to converse with him.

"Now who's interested in who's personal life?", Ron asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just tryin' to make conversation. Besides, there's no harm in asking, right?", Shego retorts in an almost playful manner.

"Touché.", Ron said.

"So, what have you been up to, Stoppable?", Shego inquired once again.

"Same as you. Trying to figure out what to do with my life. Working at my restaurant from time to time, doing some mercenary work on the side, and getting settled in my new home.", Ron states in answer.

"You own a restaurant?", Shego replied, surprised by this little revelation.

"Yeah, I bought it. I used my Naco Royalty funds to purchase it, along with a nice house with 400-500 acres, and a 300 acre beach house where I can vacation in the summer. You'll have to check it out. Uh, I mean, if you wouldn't mind hanging out with someone like me.", Ron explained, offering the former villainess an invitation to his summer beach house without thought or hesitation.

"Heh. I might take you up on that offer, Stoppable.", Shego chuckled, amused by the bashful and compassionate demeanor he displayed towards her.

"Uh, not that it's any of my business, but what are you doing here of all places?", Ron asked, gesturing to the park surroundings.

"I could ask you the same question.", Shego retorted.

"Ladies first.", Ron counters, a wry grin displaying itself on his face.

She had to give Stoppable credit. Not only was he very intelligent, more than she ever recalled giving him credit for, and more amusing than she ever thought possible, but he was actually kind of charming in his own way. And the knowledge of him having enough backbone to tell Kimmie to hit the road actually made him more appealing to her. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, especially to Ron Stoppable.

"Okay, hotshot. I got an email message last night. Apparently someone's giving me an opportunity where I can earn a ton of cash. They provided the location, and so here I am. I figured, what the hell? Might be interesting. Didn't expect to run into you, though.", Shego answers, giving her abbreviated version of why she came to this particular location.

"Wait a minute! You got an email? I did too!", Ron stated in proclamation.

"You're serious?", Shego replied, arching an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah. Talk about weird, huh?", Ron said, glancing around the vicinity, as if expecting some kind of ambush.

"I'll say. What the hell is going on?", Shego wondered aloud.

"Um... Shego?", Ron gulped, his eyes widening and his voice becoming meek.

It was seconds later that she rotated her body around, intent on discovering what it was that seemed to have shaken Stoppable. When she did, her own dark emerald irises widened with incredulity and reflected an emotion she rarely, if ever, felt in her life... fear. Getting into a fighting stance, Shego ignited her hands in fiery plasma, barely taking notice of Ron Stoppable as he gripped her shoulders and stood behind her. The shadow of the massive figured loomed over them, the presence of the being possessing it causing the heroic blond and the raven-haired mercenary to recede with extreme caution.

The monstrous humanoid titan was a living mountain of muscle and bone, standing over eight-and-a-half feet tall and weighing close to two thousand pounds. His flesh, rippling with veins and muscles, was forest green in color. His eyes were of a shade of emerald, while the stylish mohawk hair was of a darker blackish-green. The attire that adorned his titanic body consisted of a tight-fitting, long-sleeve white t-shirt, a sleeveless dark brown vest, and a pair of black form-fitting pants. He looked very distinguished, more than one would expect the infinitely powerful and extremely dangerous being, known throughout the world as the Hulk, to be.

However, more than his appearance has changed. It wasn't long ago that Bruce Banner was shot in the head multiple times by a then unknown assassin. In order to heal Banner's damaged brain, Arno Stark and Tony Stark injected the Extremis virus, an unpredictable and potentially dangerous scientific force, into Banner's encephalon in order to heal it. The results of such a procedure increased Dr. Banner's already incalculable intellect and unleashed a new, hyper-intelligent Hulk persona/incarnation: Doc Green.

"Ronald Stoppable and Susan Goh, I presume?", Doc Green greeted in his usual calm demeanor.

This did little to sooth the tension and anxiety that Shego and Ron Stoppable felt. No sooner did the words leave Doc Green's lips did Shego begin hurling bolts of explosive, jade plasma at him. The energy bolts smash against Doc Green's form, but he barely acknowledges the attack. In fact, besides scorching his attire, it was considered nothing more than a minuscule annoyance to him. Nonetheless, he kept his temper in check, remained cool, and decided to endure the assault until the woman came to her senses or tired herself out.

"Get out of here, Ron! I'll hold him off!", Shego shouted.

"Hold him off?! You can't be serious! That's the HULK!", Ron argued in exclamation.

"Shut up, and go! Now!", Shego ordered, giving him an intense glare before continuing her onslaught.

This was becoming tiresome. He should have known that with her enhanced physical abilities, those that he determined could potentially rival Wolverine's own, would enable her to fight on for an extended, indefinite period of time. And with that thought in mind, Doc Green finally decided to put an end to her ineffective assault.

_SHAAAKKOOOOOOM!_

Casually clapping his gigantic hands together, Doc Green unleashes a devastating shockwave that not only causes Shego to halt her assault but send her and Ron Stoppable soaring through the air. They crash several hundred meters away, rolling along the grass-covered earth until Shego found herself awkwardly lying atop Ron Stoppable's body, their faces once again just inches apart. This was some serious Déjà vu.

Much like the first time, it didn't last. Their undivided attention soon focusing on Doc Green, who marched over to them and came to a stop just several feet away. His massive hands extinguished the bits of emerald flame that clung to and burned at his attire, swatting them completely out of existence. Clearing his throat, Doc Green crossed his arms over his vast chest, continuing to sternly glare down at Shego and Ron Stoppable until he decided to speak.

"Are you quite through with your puny, insignificant, and utterly futile plasma-based assault on my person?", Doc Green inquired, arching a challenging eyebrow.

"Uh... maybe?", Shego uttered, pushing herself off of Ron Stoppable and getting to her feet.

"I suppose that response will suffice. I assume that both of you received my invitation?", Doc Green said with a heavy sigh.

"You're the one that sent the emails?", Ron asked.

"Yes. You seem surprised.", Doc Green answered.

"Well... it's just that...", Ron stuttered, trying to form a response that wouldn't make it seem like he was insulting the Jade Juggernaut's intellect.

"All right! Enough of this! Why did you send for us, Hulk?", Shego interjected, immediately wanting answers.

"Do not call me that, Ms. Goh. In fact, I wish to never hear that name again.", Doc Green snarled between clenched teeth, taking a step forward and narrowing his gaze at the pale green beauty.

"Okay, got it. So... what do we call you, sir?", Ron said in a meek voice.

"You may address me as Doc Green.", Doc Green answered formally.

"Doc Green? Pfft! That's a really cool name. Very clever and so original.", Shego remarked in a low, sarcastic tone of voice.

"This coming from a woman who takes on the identity of Shego simply based on her sexual orientation and her true name. Very clever, indeed, Susan E. Goh.", Doc Green countered, unwilling to let her get away with her sarcastic condescension.

"Ooh. Burn!", Ron Stoppable playfully taunted.

Ron Stoppable's little jest at Shego's expense would not go unpunished. Fast, incredibly fast, she lashes out and punches him directly in the arm. That'd teach him to make fun of her.

BAM!

"Ow! Hey!", Ron cried, feigning anger as he rubbed his sore limb and briefly glared at the former villainess that stood beside him.

"Now to answer your little inquiry, Susan, I have an interesting proposition to offer you and Ronald. Perhaps it would be best for us to discuss my proposal at my base of operations.", Doc Green continued.

"No way, Jade Jaws! We're not going anywhere!", Shego deadpanned.

"I assure you that no harm will come to either of you.", Doc Green said, hoping that it would ease some of the tension they apparently had towards him.

"Yeah, like I'm going to take the word of man-monster who has a worse temper than I do... and can smash planets on a whim.", Shego replied in her usual snarky tone, resting her hands on her hips and keeping her intense gaze on the towering titan.

It would appear Doc Green would have to use a different approach with Ms. Susan Goh in order to make her consider his proposal. A psychological approach, one that was sure to get her into a more cooperative state of mind. Besides, he could go for a little amusement. After all, there's more to life than science, saving the planet/galaxy/universe/multiverse from peril, and smashing fearsome antagonists.

"I understand. You're intimidated. It's not uncommon for most individuals to feel threatened or... fearful while in my presence.", Doc Green remarked nonchalantly, allowing a devious smirk to appear on his facial features.

"Excuse me?!", Shego hissed, unknowingly taking the bait that Doc Green had set.

"Shego, I don't think...", Ron muttered, attempting to calm the female mercenary down and failing quite miserably.

"Stay out of this, Stoppable!", Shego snapped, promptly shutting him up for the time being.

"Is something wrong, Miss Goh? One might get the impression that something I said has disturbed you.", Doc Green inquired, his tone alone almost taunting the feminine mercenary.

"You think I'm scared of you? Huh? Is that it, Hulk?!", Shego shouts, her clenched fists igniting and surging forth with radiant plasma energy.

"If you mean that's what I am implying... then, yes.", Doc Green admitted, grinning like a shark who caught the scent of fresh blood in the water.

"Oh, that does it!", Shego screamed, getting ready to confront this hyper-intelligent and extremely infuriating incarnation of the Hulk only to feel a hand gently grasp her shoulder.

"Shego, can't you just calm down. Please?", Ron pleaded, but to no avail.

"No! I'm not going to take any crap from this giant, raging, freak of nature!", Shego bellowed, not to even bothering to glance back and see the panic on Ron Stoppable's face, her sole focus on that of the Green Goliath.

"Listen and listen good, Doctor Green...", Shego sneers, marching up to his towering form and reaching her arm up to prod him in the chest with her index finger.

"I am not afraid of anyone or anything. And that includes you!", Shego proclaimed defiantly.

"Are you quite certain of such a bold statement, Miss Goh?", Doc Green questioned.

"Does it look like I'm joking, bub? Then again, I should have expected such an idiotic question from a stupid monster like you!", Shego screamed, the volume of her voice rising with each word spoken.

"No, apparently you're not joking. And while I admire your courage and sheer defiance, I do not appreciate your remarks about my intellect, nor your insolent attitude.", Doc Green responds evenly, a serious edge evident in his voice.

"Oh, yeah? Well, then, Dr. G, do something about it!", Shego challenged, proceeding to do several back-flips in order to gain some distance before hurling a large bolt of green plasma at the Hulk.

The bolt of energy smashed right in between Doc Green's eyes, exploding upon impact. However, just like her previous plasma-based assault, it didn't even make the Hulk flinch. It was as if it were nothing to him, the experience comparable to a person feeling a gentle gust of a warm, soothing summer breeze hitting them in the face.

"If you insist.", Doc Green said in a harsh, cold tone of voice.

Cracking his knuckles and clenching his hands tightly into fists, Doc Green proceeds to approach Ron Stoppable and Shego in a slow, menacing fashion reminiscent of an alpha predator stalking its prey. It was pretty accurate description, because in this instance one could argue that Doc Green was comparable to the Tyrannosaurus Rex, while Ron & Shego were comparable to the herbivorous dinosaurs that the titanic beast killed on a daily basis. Ron could hear his heart pounding in his skull, the adrenaline in his body telling him that he should run for his life. But he couldn't get his legs to move, nor did it appear that he'd be able to convince the headstrong beauty beside him to retreat.

There was no way out, no chance of escape. He couldn't believe this was how his life was going to come to an end, crushed alongside a woman who was often more adversary than friend. Still, being the person that he is, Ron Stoppable wanted to make sure that his conscience was clear before the Hulk smashed him into a bloody pulp. And that meant that he would have to reveal something to Shego, to divulge a secret to her that he's kept for many years.

"Would now be a good time to reveal any potential regrets or secrets before meeting a grisly demise?", Ron inquired, his attention focusing on the deadly femme fatale.

"Sure. Why not?", Shego answered indifferently.

"Okay, well... Shego... I-I-I...", Ron rambled, unable to find the right words or possibly the courage needed to speak them.

"Spit it out, Stoppable!", Shego snarled, tired of his chattering.

"I always thought you were gorgeous, I've kinda had a major crush on you since high school, and I wished that I would have gotten the chance to know you better!", Ron confessed, the words rushing out of his mouth as fast as he could speak them.

It was in that instant that Shego's emerald-hued eyes widened with disbelief, the beat of her heart increasing as this mind-boggling revelation shocked her to the core . Did she hear him right? He wanted to be given a chance to know her? He thought she was gorgeous? He's been attracted to her for all these years and kept it hidden?

"What did you say?", Shego said in a voice that was just short of a whisper.

She would get no further response, nor a detailed explanation, of the revelation she had just heard. The towering form of Doc Green loomed over them, his massive fists raised and poised to strike. The hyper-intelligent Hulk's teeth were bared in a savage snarl, his jade irises seemingly glowing with a terrifying, unfathomable rage as they focused on Shego and Ron Stoppable.

It was quite apparent that Ron was scared completely out of his mind, at least that's what Doc Green assessed when he briefly locked eyes with the heroic young man. And while Doc Green could sense that Shego was intimidated by the close proximity of his presence, she did a brilliant job of not revealing it. Still, it was best to end this. He didn't want to scare them to death, just mess with them on a psychological level. And with that in mind, Doc Green went in for the coup de grâce.

"Boo.", Doc Green uttered.

"AHHH! DON'T SMASH US!", Ron wailed, his outburst causing Doc Green to cackle in wicked amusement.

"I like you, kid.", Doc Green said, composing himself before reaching and ruffling Ron's messy blond hair with his massive right hand.

"You are a very sick, demented, evil person.", Shego growled out, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the Hulk.

"Wrong-sick is more like it.", Ron muttered beneath his breath.

"Flattery will only get you so far.", Doc Green replied evenly, turning and extending his right arm outward.

"Portal: Home.", Doc Green commanded, summoning a portal through the use of the nanotechnology embedded within his fingertips.

"Now, if you will, please, follow me.", Doc Green suggests, marching on through the golden gateway.

For what seemed like an eternity, Ron and Shego merely stared at the portal. This whole experience was just so... surreal. Neither of them expected to cross paths with one another, let alone encounter the Hulk, who just happened to be offering them an unknown proposition. Turning their gazes toward each other, Ron Stoppable and Shego knew that they had to make a difficult decision: Should they follow the Hulk and enter through the gateway, or should they simply walk away?

"Is it me, or does this always happen whenever we encounter someone big and green?", Shego remarked dryly.

"Seems like it. Only this time, at least we're not fighting for our lives.", Ron responds, taking a step closer to the gateway in which Doc Green departed through.

"Yeah, for now.", Shego grumbled.

"Well, look at it this way, Shego. Logically speaking, if he really wanted to crush us, he could have done it any time he wanted.", Ron stated, actually making a very valid argument.

"Yeah, and your point would be?", Shego replied.

"I don't know. Maybe he's really not gonna hurt us. And maybe he's got a really badical offer for us.", Ron answered, trying to remain optimistic despite the circumstances they were in.

"I'm not sure about that. And I sure as hell don't trust him.", Shego responds, remaining serious and cautious in regards to their situation.

"Couldn't hurt to find out, right? I mean, like it or not, we're kind of in this together. So... what do you say?", Ron countered, extending his hand out to Shego, who was slightly taken aback by the gesture.

Glancing down at Ron Stoppable's open hand, Shego began to contemplate to herself. It all came down to whether or not she could trust him. It had been a long time since she trusted anyone, her past experiences with people serving as a reminder of the treachery and deceit human beings were capable of. She definitely did not trust Doc Green, that was for sure. But did she trust Ron Stoppable? Yes, she didn't know exactly why, but deep down Shego knew she could always trust him.

"Fine. I'll tag along, Stoppable. I still have a feeling that I'm going to regret this.", Shego conceded, taking hold of Ron's hand within her own as they stood facing the open portal.

"Okay, on the count of three, we go. Ready? One... Two...", Ron said, beginning the countdown only to have his female partner interject and cut to the chase.

"Three!", Shego shouted, rushing forward and pulling Ron Stoppable along with her into the portal.

Passing through the portal and leaving the surroundings of the park, Ron Stoppable and Shego found themselves transported within a vast laboratory. Unable to stop their forward momentum, Ron and Shego collide against Doc Green's enormous form and proceed to crash to the steel flooring. Oddly enough, this was the third time Ron & Shego had been this close together... literally.

"I'm glad you both decided to join me. I was getting the impression that you were no longer interested in my proposal.", Doc Green said, watching in amusement as Ron assists Shego to her feet.

"You can let go of my hand now.", Shego deadpanned, staring at the former member of Team Possible.

"Oh! Sorry. My bad.", Ron apologized sheepishly, letting go of her hand after keeping it within his grasp for several more seconds.

"I would like to welcome you to my base of operations. I do hope you will find the surroundings comfortable. If nothing else, my brilliant scientific marvels should at least intrigue you.", Doc Green informed, keeping his tone neutral despite donning a sly smirk.

"Okay, we're here. Now, what is this deal you have to offer us?", Shego demands, her patience once again being tested.

"Patience, Miss Goh. But first, would you care for a drink?", Doc Green persuades.

"What do you have in mind?", Shego inquired, arching a suspicious eyebrow.

"I have bottles of the finest wine from Europe in my possession. I selected a personal favorite of mine for this particular occasion. Would you care to have a glass?", Doc Green informed, walking over to a metal cabinet that held numerous bottles of the liquid refreshment before snatching up some glasses and offering them to Ron and Shego.

"Sure. I'll take a shot.", Shego accepts, feeling the need for a good drink after everything she's been through on this particular day.

"What about you, Ronald?", Doc Green inquires, retrieving a bottle of wine from the cabinet.

"Yes, uh, Mr. Doctor Green, sir.", Ron responds, politely holding his glass out.

"Very well.", Doc Green said, opening the glass bottle and pouring its contents in Ron and Shego's glasses before serving himself.

"Good stuff. Really good. Very smooth. I like the faint taste of nutmeg. Gives it a little extra flavor.", Ron comments, taking another long sip of her fruity beverage.

"Quite refreshing, isn't it? I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ronald.", Doc Green said before swallowing his entire glass full of wine in a single gulp.

"All right, I didn't come here to drink myself into a drunken stupor while listening to you two chat! So, one last time: What's the deal, Dr. G? Why are we here?", Shego demanded, setting her empty glass down on one of the objects within the room.

"The reason that you are here is quite simple: I wish for both of you to come and work with me.", Doc Green answered, filling his large glass before setting the empty wine bottle down on the metal lab table.

"What?!", Ron and Shego exclaimed in unison.

Did they hear that right? The Hulk... Doc Green... wanted them to work for him? Was this some sort of sick, twisted joke or something? This couldn't be happening. After all, why would the Hulk want to employ either one of them? It just didn't add up, at least not in Shego's opinion.

"I've done my research on both of you. You're very skilled and incredible individuals. I see great potential in you two, potential that neither one of you may be aware of. You did a very commendable job of dispatching the Lorwardians and halting their invasion several years ago while myself and my fellow allies were absent from the planet.", Doc Green continued, complimenting Ron and Shego to an extent.

"Is there gonna be a point to all of this?", Shego asks, rolling her eyes to emphasize her boredom and the lessening of her patience.

"Yes, but if this relationship is going to begin on the right foot, then you must both understand the truth of the matter. Our world, our galaxy, our universe is constantly in peril. And while I can make the argument, and even prove, that I am the most powerful being on the planet... I cannot be everywhere to face and eliminate every single threat.", Doc Green explained, his voice taking on a serious edge.

"That is why you're both here. I need your assistance, your help, in keeping our world safe. I will be requiring your services for an indefinite period of time. If you wish to walk away and decline my offer, this is your last chance to do so. However, if you stay and accept my proposal, you'll earn a very large, green payment sum immediately. And I would like to further state that both of you are still free to pursue your own agendas with my assistance, if needed.", Doc Green elaborated further.

"How much cash are we talking about here?", Shego asks, a hint of interest slipping into her voice.

"This much. And that's just the first of many.", Doc Green answered, tossing Ron a tech-based device that resembled an iPhone.

"Wow... just... Wow! This blows my Naco Royalty funds out of the water!", Ron stammers, a wide goofy grin forming on his face as he stared down at the number displayed on the screen of the device until Shego suddenly rips it from his grasp.

"Let me see that... Damn! I never imagined getting my hands on this much moola! Puts all the heists I've done to shame.", Shego remarked.

"And just so you know that I'm a man of my word.", Doc Green uttered, marching over to a large locker and pulling out two, five-foot long dufflebags filled with money and jewels.

"Booyah! Count me in, Doctor Green, sir.", Ron cheered, pumping his fist before accepting his duffle-bag full of cash & gems.

"Excellent. And what of you, Susan Goh? Do you accept or decline?", Doc Green inquired, dangling the large bag meant for her right in front of the former villainess.

"Ah, what the hell? You've got yourself a deal, Dr. G.", Shego answered, her right hand reaching out to claim the duffle-bag while her left hand reaches out to briefly shake the massive paw of the hyper-intelligent Hulk.

"Superb. I'm quite certain you and Ronald will make incredibly exquisite partners.", Doc Green stated, his words receiving an immediate response from the heroic blond and the raven-haired mercenary.

"Partners?!", Ron and Shego exclaimed in unison for the second time that evening.

"Of course. I was sure I made that quite clear. You two will be working together on whatever missions or tasks that I find will require your unique skills and impressive abilities.", Doc Green responded.

"Seriously? I'm going to be working with her?", Ron calmly asked, still trying to grasp what they've been told.

"I have to work alongside him?!", Shego inquired, nearly shouting as she pointed to Ron Stoppable.

"Yes.", Doc Green answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm cool with that.", Ron replied in his usual laid back demeanor.

"But I'm not! I work alone!", Shego argued, not liking this situation at all.

"Not anymore, Miss Goh. From this moment going forward, you and Mr. Stoppable are a team. No arguments, no exceptions. Where you go, he goes. Where he goes, you go. Do we have an understanding?", Doc Green countered sternly, crossing his arms over his vast chest.

"Damn it! I should have known there would be a catch to this whole thing!", Shego exclaimed, her fist clenching tightly before she crossed her arms over her ample bosom and averted her gaze away from Doc Green and Ron Stoppable.

"And since you need a permanent place to stay, Miss Goh, might I suggest taking residence at Ronald's domicile? If I'm not mistaken, his home has plenty of room for the both of you. Besides, I'm sure he'll enjoy your company, and it will give you the opportunity to get better acquainted with one another.", Doc Green suggested, once again striking a nerve with Susan Goh.

"No way! I'm already going to be working with Stoppable. Why do I have to live with him?", Shego argued in proclamation.

"If you're not comfortable living with Ronald in his own home, you can always stay here at my base of operations.", Doc Green offered, immediately causing Shego to reconsider.

She did not want to spend a prolonged period of time, or even be near, someone as powerful and dangerous as the Hulk. If she was given the choice between Doc Green's HQ and Ron Stoppable's domicile, Shego was definitely going to be staying with Stoppable. It wasn't a difficult choice for her to make. Better to live with an angel you know, than to reside with a demon that you do not.

"Ugh! Fine. I'll stay... with Stoppable.", Shego accepted with some reluctance.

"Then it's settled. Congratulations, Ronald Stoppable and Susan Goh. You're officially partners.", Doc Green said, smiling in his accomplishment of acquiring their assistance.

Silence reigned for the next several moments, neither Doc Green or Shego or Ron Stoppable speaking. Of course this did not stop Ron from smiling and glancing at the feminine mercenary from time to time. She noticed, but she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She didn't mind the attention, and he was kind of cute... not that she was interested in him or anything. Still, it might be interesting living with him. After all, in the very least, she could use a close friend.

"So... pretty awesome, right?", Ron chuckled, smiling fondly at Shego as he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, cool. Whatever. Let's get something straight here, Stoppable. First things first; I call the shots. Got a problem with that? ", Shego replied, getting up close and personal with the former member of Team Possible.

"No! No! No! Not at all! The Ron-Man is down with that!", Ron assured her, waving his hands frantically in the air.

"Good. If you need me, I'll be getting my stuff and moving in your house. Then, after I'm done with all that, I'm going to take a long, hot shower.", Shego informed, taking a set back from Stoppable and throwing her duffle-bag on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll see you then.", Ron replied meekly.

"Allow me to activate a portal that will quickly transport you to your apartment, Ms. Goh. I'll activate another portal in precisely thirty minutes time that will transport you to Ronald's residential domicile once you've gathered your belongings.", Doc Green offers, summoning a portal for the raven-haired beauty.

"Thanks, Dr. G.", Shego said, marching towards the portal.

"Hey, Stoppable!", Shego shouts, coming to an abrupt halt near the entrance of the portal.

"Yeah, Shego?", Ron asks, his attention focused solely on her.

"You're in charge of making breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And if I catch you looking at me in the shower, or going through my stuff, I'll tear you apart and burn what remains. Okay? Super. See ya later, Ronnie!", Shego informed, bidding her farewell and walking through the portal.

"See ya later... Oh, man! I'm in so much trouble.", Ron groaned, taking his hand and wiping it down his face.

"Don't trouble yourself, Ronald. She doesn't mean, nor does she seek, to harm you in any manner. Personally, I think you and Susan have great chemistry together.", Doc Green responds, resting his massive hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You're joking, right?", Ron questioned, a few chuckles escaping from his throat.

"No, I'm not. She's very fond of you. I can tell.", Doc Green answered,

"Really? She does? Er... I mean, what makes you say that, sir?", Ron inquired, suddenly curious and a bit nervous at the same time.

"I can sense these things, Ronald. After all, I am the Smartest one there is.", Doc Green states confidently, summoning a portal to Ron Stoppable's domicile.

"Okay... I'll have take your word on it, sir.", Ron replied, his usual optimistic and care-free smile adorning his facial features.

"Take care, Ronald. I'll be seeing you and Susan very soon.", Doc Green said, bidding a temporary farewell to the young hero.

And with that, Ron Stoppable exits through the portal, leaving Doc Green alone at his headquarters. Doc Green watched as the portal closed, smiling at his accomplishment. This partnership, especially the one between Ron Stoppable and Susan Goh, would prove to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I hope all of you enjoyed this RonGo one-shot. It's sort of left open just in case if I wish to do a multiple chapter story focusing on Ron & Shego doing missions together and working alongside the Hulk... er, I mean Doc Green. I'll most likely make a couple of more one-shots, each at different points of the story's timeline, before actually committing myself to a multiple chapter saga. It has immense potential, but I have other projects to work on and attempt to complete first. **

**Anyway, I would be honored if you would review and favorite this story. Until next time, loyal readers! ****Oh, and by the way...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
